Eye Candy
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo has caught the attention of the two new transfer students, Grimmjow and Shiro, sparking a little competition between brothers. How will Ichigo deal with being eye candy, and who will he choose to be his lover?


Eye Candy

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I'm a Flaming Rainbow Child, and I do not own Bleach._

**This is written for, inspired by, and dedicated to Sasuke Uzamaki9999, my little sadistic and loyal fanboy.**

"Class, we have two new students joining us today!"

Ichigo knew his teacher was addressing the class, saying something about transfer students, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just changed the song on his iPod, turning up the volume as Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Is This Love?' hit his eardrums, and let chocolate orbs drift to the scenery outside. Those eyes strayed from the window to the front of the classroom, iPod slipping from his hand, as his gaze locked onto the two males who stepped through the door.

In the front of the room stood a blue haired male with equally stunning electric blue eyes clad in a leather jacket, tight white t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and black Chucks. Next to him was an albino boy with powder white hair and golden eyes who wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt with dark jeans and shoes that were identical to the blue haired male's. Needless to say, this was turning out to be an interesting month for the orange haired boy.

()

Electric blue eyes scanned the room. He was looking for someone to pass the time with because he damn sure wouldn't be attending class on a regular basis. There wasn't really anyone who caught his attention, and just as he was about to focus on the questions the brunette woman was firing at him, those blue eyes caught a flash of orange.

Teal shadowed eyes widened as they gave the chocolate eyed youth in the back of the room the once over. He was an oddity simply because of those orange locks, but there was something else that attracted the blue haired male to him. He found himself itching to learn more about this brat.

"What's your name?"

The boy blinked, focusing on his teacher once more. "Grimmjow," he answered as he ran a hand through product-filled hair.

()

Liquid gold orbs had long ago caught sight of the chocolate eyed boy in the back of the room. The kid was pretending to listen to his iPod instead of stare at him and his brother. A smirk pulled at black lipstick coated lips. He could see himself getting to know this boy a lot better.

"What's your name?" The sharp tone jerked the albino from his reverie.

"Jus' call me Shiro," he said snapping black liner coated eyes back to the teacher.

()

Grimmjow and Shiro. Apparently the two new boys in his class were half-brothers from Canada. Their Japanese was flawless, which made Ichigo curious. With each passing second, he found himself yearning for an opportunity to speak with the newcomers.

()

After answering a few meaningless questions about where they were from, how they were related and other pointless information, the two were told to find a seat.

As luck would have it the only available seats were in the back of the room. As both boys headed to their destined desks, electric blues met liquid golds, and with a nod toward the orange haired youth, a single word was mouthed simultaneously; _Mine. _And the competition began.

()()()

Ichigo made his way across the crowded cafeteria, lunch tray in hand. He felt the usual sensation of being watched, but he could feel two sets of eyes on him that made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Cautiously, chocolate brown eyes slid to the corner of the room where a blue haired male sat next to his white haired brother. As the orange haired youth made his way to the doors leading to the rooftop, he gave a small nod to the two males whose eye he had caught.

()

Grimmjow noticed the slight nod the brat had given, and one look at Shiro told him the albino had noticed it as well. Electric blues flashed. He loved a good challenge, and getting the orange haired brat would be no fun without a little competition.

"So, who goes first?" The blue haired boy asked.

Shiro's liquid golden orbs looked thoughtful. "Wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors ta see who gets ta introduce themselves first?"

Grimmjow snorted at the mention of such a childish game, but he found himself agreeing to the idea. "Alright, on three. Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

()

Ichigo leaned against the guardrail of the rooftop, untouched tray of food beside him, waiting. He was sure that one of them had seen his little nod, certain that he would have company soon. He let himself get pulled into the scenery, watching as the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the wind carried leaves on short trips across the parking lot below him.

As a bird swooped down and swiped a grape from his tray, Ichigo sighed. Maybe he had imagined it all. Maybe the new boys weren't interested in him. As the door to the roof opened, Ichigo slipped into his oblivious routine pretending not to notice.

()

Grimmjow scowled, taking a long swig of Coca Cola. "He fuckin' cheated. He always fuckin' cheats," he growled.

He was angry. _He_ had wanted to be the first to encounter the brat, find out his name and leave his mark. But Shiro had fucking cheated and gotten his right to claim that perfect ass that looked like it had been melted and poured into those tight jeans.

Electric blues darted around the room, trying not to watch the white haired boy make his way to the rooftop entrance, taking the same path the orange haired boy had taken not five minutes ago. He tried not to think about the things that would take place in the cool autumn breeze. The bluenette wasn't sure how, but somehow, his brother had cheated.

"Why do you look so sad and angry?"

Grimmjow snapped to attention, looking up to find a short raven haired girl staring at him. He had seen the girl with the brat a few times and he gathered that they were friends.

"Oh, I was just thinkin' about a certain orange haired kid," he said with a smirk.

Silver blues sparkled. "Ichigo is pretty interesting. If you're so into him, why'd I see your brother follow him onto the roof? You could've stopped him."

"Yeah, but getting the strawberry would be no fun without a little competition," Grimmjow said as he popped a grape from his lunch tray into his mouth.

"So, Ichigo has sparked a little sibling rivalry of sorts. And you think he'll choose one of you at the end of the day?"

"That's the plan."

"There are two things you need to know about Ichigo; he has a hard time saying no, and because he's so caring, he has a hard time choosing a lover."

A slender blue brow rose questioningly. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you might have to share."

Lips pulled into a smirk. "I've got no problems with that." He extended a hand. "Name's Grimmjow. And you are?"

The petite girl placed a slender hand into the muscular one. "Rukia, also known as Ichigo's best friend. You hurt him, I'll hurt you." Silver blues burned with promise.

"I'll try to remember that."

()

Shiro let a soft chuckle escape his lips. So the boy was playing clueless, pretending not to notice his arrival. A perverted smile stretched across his lips.

Coming up behind the teen, Shiro pressed himself to the warm body, pressing the boy against the metal railing which kept people from plunging to their deaths, reveling in the jump and yelp of surprise. He brought his lips to a creamy ear as he whispered, "My name's Shiro. And who might you be?"

It was the closest thing to a seductive purr that Ichigo had ever heard. Swallowing hard and fighting the blush that threatened to spread across those high cheekbones he stammered, "I-Ichigo."

"Ichigo," Shiro said the name as if he were tasting it, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "Strawberry King, huh?"

"King?" Ichigo's brows furrowed questioningly.

"Course," Shiro explained. "Yer too masculine to be a Queen and too powerful to be a prince."

Ichigo was interested in the way Shiro's mind worked. He was also grateful that the albino hadn't said anything insulting about his name. With a jolt, he became aware of the bulge in his pants and just how much he _liked_ having Shiro pressed against him. It was true that he was attracted to the boy, but he didn't think his body would react like this so soon.

Shiro's perverted smile grew as he felt the heat radiating from the teen and saw the slight red that coated those lovely cheeks. He had been nice, gotten formalities out of the way, and now he figured it was time for a little fun. He moved his hand from its position wrapped around Ichigo's waist bringing it to hover just above the bulge in the boy's jeans.

Ichigo should really stop Shiro. He should make some type of protest, struggle a bit, and try not to make it so easy. Instead, when long fingers ran along his zipper, he felt his knees buckle and he leaned fully against the boy.

Black lips pulled into a smirk as the orange haired boy leaned against him. Slowly, teasingly, he unzipped Ichigo's zipper and began to stroke him through the maroon fabric of boxers. Smirking lips found sensitive neck skin, and Shiro's pearly whites attached to the area beneath Ichigo's ear.

The shiver that racked his body was beyond Ichigo's control. Just the light touches were making him hard, so the youth didn't think he could handle anything further. Brown eyes slipped closed as he threw his head back and let a moan slip through his lips.

Long white fingers swiftly yanked pants and boxers down around the orange haired boy's ankles. His hand traveled the length of Ichigo's now rigid member as sharp teeth began to mar neck skin. Shiro marveled at the taste of Ichigo; vanilla and oranges. He wanted more, but strangely, he wanted to take things slow. So for now, all he could do was continue to pump that pulsating cock.

Shiro's hand ran up and down Ichigo's member giving slow and steady jerks. Nimble fingers squeezed the shaft from base to weeping head, slickening it with Ichigo's juices. The shivers that ran through the vibrant haired teen's body were driving Shiro crazy.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. His stomach tightened and he began losing the fight with the stream of cum that threatened to flow. "S-Shiro, I-I'm gonna-."

"That's right, come for me, King." Shiro purred into Ichigo's ear. "You'll feel much better, I promise."

With a sharp intake of breath and a few more sharp jerks from Shiro, Ichigo came, shooting his white and sticky seed all over albino's fingers.

Golden eyes appraised the dark red mark he had left on creamy skin. He chuckled, watching the boy catch his breath. As Ichigo began to pull up his pants, Shiro stopped him. "Ya can't do that yet, King."

"What? Why not?" An orange brow rose questioningly.

"Trust me, ya don' wanna walk 'round like that all day." With that, Shiro dropped to his knees and licked Ichigo's member clean of cum.

Ichigo ground his teeth as he felt his penis instantly become rigid in Shiro's hot cavity.

Ignoring the urge to drain the boy's member yet again, the white haired male released the organ. "There, all better."

"You bastard," Ichigo spat as Shiro stood up.

Before the albino could reply, the bell rang. "C'mon King. Don' wanna be late for class do we?"

Ichigo let out a growl of frustration as Shiro pulled him from the rooftop, barely giving him enough time to pull up his pants.

()()()

"Ichigo where the hell were you?" Rukia was angry yet again.

"Yeah, Kurosaki-kun, we were supposed to eat lunch together." And of course Orihime was on her side, tone not quite as angry, more like full of disappointment.

"Sorry you guys. Something came up, and I got distracted." Ichigo knew the excuse was lame, knew the raven haired girl had noticed the red mark on his neck the second she had cornered him in the hallway, but he wasn't about to tell her what actually happened.

"So you decided to get a lunchtime hand job on the roof by the new transfer student. The albino one." Rukia's silver blues sparkled, smirk pulling at her lips.

Ichigo felt the tale tell signs of a blush spreading across his cheeks. "What- how did you know?"

"I had a little chat with Shiro's brother. He looked sour. I just had to know why."

"Grimmjow? What was he pissy about?" Brows furrowed in confusion.

"Seems like you've started a little sibling competition between them. Grimmjow wanted to make the first impression." Rukia's silver blue orbs shone with amusement.

Ichigo still looked confused.

Rukia sighed. "You're going to have to choose, Ichigo."

"Choose?"

"Really, Kurosaki-kun even _I_ know what's going on." Orihime murmured.

"At the end of the day, you'll have to pick; either Shiro or Grimmjow." Rukia clarified.

Ichigo sighed. This would be a hard, stressful decision.

()()()

Ichigo was trying to focus on the lecture the teacher was in the middle of. What with the energetic way she was leaping around the room, fiercely writing things on the chalkboard, it looked like it might be an interesting one. But it was hard to concentrate when he could feel the liquid golden eyes of Shiro and the electric blue orbs of Grimmjow boring into him.

Nervously, he began to tap his pencil and twirl a lock of hair. Even staring out the window didn't help take his mind off of the two males behind him. With one vigorous tap, his pencil broke. Since it would be hard to fake paying attention and taking notes with a broken pencil, he stood and walked to the sharpener in the front of the room.

()

Electric blues watched as the orange haired brat stood up and walked to the front of the room. He had kept his eyes on the boy throughout the entire class period. His brother did the same, and he could tell it was having an effect on the teen.

He smirked, predatory gleam shining in teal shadowed eyes as he made his way to the front of the room. Ichigo was sharpening his pencil. Grimmjow didn't know why since he hadn't taken notes during the entire class period, but that didn't matter. When Ichigo turned, Grimmjow pushed him against the wall.

"The fuck are you doing?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't angry, just curious.

The blue haired male didn't answer. He just smirked, electric blues darkening as he crashed his lips with Ichigo's.

It felt like fire was coursing through his veins as Grimmjow's tongue ran along his bottom lip. There was a part of his brain that was telling him to push the boy away. He could hear the shocked gasps of students, hear the shouts from the teacher to stop, but he didn't care. As everything else faded away, his arms snaked around Grimmjow's neck, fingers entwining into sky blue locks, chocolate brown eyes fluttering closed.

"Grimmjow! Ichigo! What do you think you're doing? Stop this right this instant!"

It was so easy to tune out the annoyingly shrill voice of the teacher, so easy to pry open Ichigo's mouth with his tongue, slipping into the hot cavity to explore and revel in the feeling of electricity flowing through his veins.

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo hadn't even bothered to fight for dominance, instead preferring to tug at his hair. He explored every crevice and counted every tooth. Turned out the brat had all of his wisdom teeth. The boy's mouth was like an inferno, and Grimmjow couldn't get enough of the burn.

When the need for air arose, Grimmjow grudgingly released those plump lips. Bringing his mouth to Ichigo's ear he said, "If you be a good boy, maybe you can play with Pantera."

A slender brow rose in confusion. "Who's Pantera?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. Instead, he just smirked and ran his finger along his zipper bringing Ichigo's attention to the bulge straining against the tight denim.

Ichigo scoffed. "You name your penis? Is that a Canadian thing?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yes. It's a requirement actually. To be Canadian, you have to love hokey and name your dick."

Ichigo released his hold on Grimmjow's hair and Grimmjow pulled him away from the wall. They began to make their way back to their seats.

"You two! Not so fast!" The angry voice of their teacher hit their eardrums at an irritating decibel. "I'll see you two in detention."

Was that supposed to be a punishment? As long as the strawberry brat was there, it would be fun.

()()()

The thud and clang of metal rang through the hallway as Shiro slammed Grimmjow against the lockers.

"What the hell was that?" Golden orbs were smoldering with anger as Shiro tightened his hold on Grimmjow's throat.

Electric blues narrowed as he pushed the albino away. "Calm the fuck down. You had your moment with him. Now it's my turn."

"Ya don' get another moment. Not till later." Shiro was still angry, hand balling into a fist. He was ready to punch the other boy.

"Tch, you think that kiss was anything like what you got? That didn't even compare. I _get_ another moment." The spark in Grimmjow's eyes stopped any further argument.

()()()

"Come on, Ichigo, only two more laps." Ichigo sighed and ran faster.

Usually, he liked gym, but today he was in no mood to deal with the come-on's of his coach. The wild haired man made him run extra laps, do extra push-up's, just because he liked the way the boy looked when he ran while wearing those too short shorts or watching his muscles flex. The boy knew all of this because the gray-green eyed man had told him so on more than one occasion.

"Please, Kenpachi, I'm really tired. Can't we just call it a day?" Ichigo's voice had risen to a slight whine. Today, Kenpachi had insisted that he run five more laps than everyone else.

"It builds character." That had been his reasoning.

"Why are you tired, Ichigo?" Kenpachi demanded, grabbing the teen's wrist as he passed. Those forest green eyes gave him the twice over, glazing at the sight of his shirt clinging to rippling abs, stopping and widening slightly at the red mark on Ichigo's neck. "What," he demanded, "is that?"

"What's what?" Ichigo asked, awkwardly scratching the side of his face.

"Don't act clueless Ichigo. What's that mark? Who gave it to you?" Kenpachi let out a predatory growl.

"It's nothing, Kenpachi, just a burn. Rukia was straightening my hair yesterday, and she burned my neck."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Kenpachi's voice rose a bit, filling with anger. "No burn looks like that."

"Really, it's just a burn. If you don't believe me, ask Orihime. She was there."

"Tch, alright, I'll humor you. Inoue! Come here!"

Orihime stood up from the bleachers where she had been cozily cuddled with Rukia. "Yes, Kenpachi-sensi?" Stormy grays sparkled.

"This mark on Ichigo's neck, do you know what it is?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Oh, that," Orihime waved the question away nonchalantly. "Yesterday, Rukia said Kurosaki-kun's hair would look better if he straightened it, but she accidently burned him."

"And did she apologize for marring his creamy peach skin?"

"Oh yes. More than once." Orihime reassured.

Kenpachi sighed. "Alright, you can go."

Ichigo sighed with relief as the auburn haired girl skipped away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ichigo, for making a girl like that lie for you." Kenpachi stated. "I will find out who gave you that mark," he vowed. "Now go shower and change."

With another sigh and a groan, Ichigo headed toward the locker room.

()

Grimmjow had watched the exchange between Ichigo and the gym coach. It was clear that the wild haired man had a thing for the berry. Well, he would have to put an end to that after he got to stake his claim.

Electric blues followed the orange haired youth as he made his way to the locker room. After a few minutes, Grimmjow went in after him.

He licked his lips in excitement at the sight that greeted him. Ichigo had removed his gym clothes and was standing under a showerhead that was causing water to cascade over rock hard muscle, sweat washed away with the soap that was currently dancing down the drain. Speaking of rock hard, Grimmjow became all too aware of the erection straining against pants that had become much too tight.

Silently, he shed the constricting clothing and moved toward the boy. It seemed the brat wasn't aware of his presence, so when he pressed the teen against the cool tile coated with water drops, he took a moment to bask in the yelp of surprise that escaped those kissable lips.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow marveled at the fact that the strawberry wasn't angry. He just seemed curious. "I just thought you could use some protection. You know that gym coach has a thing for you. If I'm here, I can make sure your virtue remains intact."

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah right. You and I both know that you're after my virtue."

"And who told you that?" Grimmjow's voice slipped into a purr. It sounded much better than the one Shiro had produced.

"A little raven told me. And even if she hadn't, it's obvious," Ichigo said, eyes straying to the hard-on Grimmjow was currently sporting. "So this is Pantera, huh?" The blush that spread across high cheekbones was making it difficult to pull off his nonchalant attitude.

Yet another smirk tugged at the corners of Grimmjow's lips. "Yep. Play nice and you can say hi."

The blue haired male silenced any further conversation as he his lips attached themselves to Ichigo's neck. He began to leave a love bite on the boy's neck that would rival Shiro's.

Ichigo didn't bother to hold back the moan that bubbled in his throat. Grimmjow's mouth and teeth were seriously skilled at delivering pleasure, and Ichigo found himself wondering what else that mouth could do. With that thought, his half-erect penis sprang to attention.

Grimmjow let out a moan as Ichigo's member ground against his. Satisfied with his work on that sensitive peach skin, released his grip on the red area and asked, "Excited are we brat?"

"Bastard, you know damn well that I am." Ichigo's blush was now a dark crimson, chocolate eyes grazed with lust and need.

Grimmjow wasted no time. He dropped to his knees, mouth drawn to Ichigo's pulsing cock like a moth to a flame.

Ichigo's fingers instantly wove into sky blue locks. The sensation of Grimmjow's mouth swallowing him up little by little was maddening, and he resisted the urge to thrust into that hot cavity. Small moans escaped his lips as Grimmjow's tongue began to trail along his painfully hard organ.

Little by little, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in. The taste of oranges and vanilla was intoxicating. A moan escaped his lips as Ichigo dug nails into his scalp.

Chocolate orbs darkened further as Ichigo watched his shaft disappear into Grimmjow's hungry mouth. Sharp teeth began to nibble hot and rigid skin, and Ichigo felt himself slipping further into oblivion.

Slowly, Grimmjow brought water slickened fingers to Ichigo's entrance, stopping briefly to pinch a firm cheek. Ever so gently he slipped one digit inside the tight area, coating the ring of muscle with water. He pumped the digit in and out keeping in time with the bobbing of his head.

Just when Ichigo was melting into the pleasure of Grimmjow's finger inside him, the bastard added another one. Ichigo hissed at the discomfort as the blue eyed boy began to stretch him. The actions of that sinful mouth soon made the pain fade into the background.

As soon as Grimmjow felt Ichigo relax, he began his search for that bundle of nerves hidden deep within him. He wanted to make the orange haired brat scream in pleasure, wanted to hear his name tumble from those lips. Hooking his fingers and curving slightly to the left, Grimmjow reveled in victory as a strangled "Grimmjow," reached his ears.

Ichigo felt lightheaded. The only thought floating through his mind was that he wanted Grimmjow to hit that spot again. "Please," was all he could manage before another orgasm rocked his body.

With a smirk, Grimmjow released Ichigo's red and weeping cock. "Somethin' you need, Ichi-brat?"

Ichigo blinked, managing to gather his wits a bit. "Please, Grimmjow, do that again."

"Gladly." His mouth attached itself to Ichigo's penis once again, fingers striking Ichigo's sweet spot in one fluid motion.

It was becoming harder to keep from falling into oblivion. Grimmjow's name tumbled from his lips and Ichigo could tell the bluenette was thrilled by that. A few more hits to his prostate; that's all it would take to release his seed and send him into the abyss of pleasure.

Grimmjow began to quicken his movements. Ichigo was nearing completion and he couldn't wait to bring him over the edge. His head began to bob faster, fingers thrusting deeper, and the sound of Ichigo's moans growing louder were like music to his ears.

"Grimm, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-." Ichigo stammered.

Grimmjow's free hand came up to give Ichigo's hand a reassuring squeeze, and with that the boy shot his seed into the bluenette's eager mouth.

As Ichigo attempted to regain composure, Grimmjow released his member, pulled his fingers from inside him and stood. "Did ya like that, Ichi-brat?" He asked with a smile.

"Woulda been nice to have more," Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, that will happen soon. Patience is a virtue."

"You just took my virtue," Ichigo reminded him.

"Touché," was the only comeback Grimmjow could muster.

Ichigo turned off the water, which had long ago turned cold, and handed Grimmjow a towel. Chocolate eyes were drawn to the erection the blue eyed male had which prompted the question, "Can I play with Pantera?"

"Don't you worry about Pantera, Ichi-brat. He'll be just fine until our next encounter."

Ichigo found himself grinning like an idiot at the mere thought. Without further conversation, they redressed and managed to leave the locker room as the rest of their class filed in for a shower.

()()()

"Ichigo, why don't you tell me just what you think you're doing?"

After having such a mind-blowing experience with Grimmjow, the last thing Ichigo wanted was to be faced with an angry redhead.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm going to class." Ichigo retorted.

"Don't get smart with me, Ichigo. I will punch you." This came out as an angry growl.

"Then tell me what you're talking about, Renji."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What drove you to whore yourself out to the new kids?"

Brown eyes widened and Ichigo flinched at the choice of words. He really didn't know why he was being so sensitive. "I'm not whoring myself out to Grimmjow and Shiro."

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis?" Renji asked with a sneer. "What else do you call it then; making out with the blue haired guy in class and only God knows what you did in the locker room. Then I hear from Rukia that you were with the albino on the roof during lunch-."

Renji was cut off mid-rant as someone grabbed his wrist.

"Renji, why are you lecturing Ichigo? He's a grown boy who is capable of making his own decisions." Renji spun to face the amber eyes of Szayel.

"I know, Szayel, but I'm just trying to keep him from doing something stupid or getting hurt."

"Love is foolish," Szayel said in a sing-song voice with a flip of cotton candy pink hair. "Perhaps we should do something foolish, risky and stupid of our own." This was whispered into Renji's ear.

A slight blush made its way onto Renji's cheeks and he let Szayel pull him away.

Ichigo sighed in relief and made his way to his next class.

()()()

Ichigo blinked against the bright sunlight. Why Rangiku-sensei thought it was a good idea to have class outside was beyond him.

If he had bothered to pay attention, he would've known it was because, "This is Biology. Since Biology is the study of living things, we should go outside where most living things are." That is what Rangiku had said before she herded the class outside. But, Ichigo had been too busy watching Grimmjow and Shiro to pay attention to his energetic teacher.

Just as he was attempting to study a family of ladybugs inhabiting a flower, he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist and pull him away. He knew without having to look that it was Shiro.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"Jus' thought ya might like ta see this lil' garden I found." Shiro said, pulling Ichigo behind the school and into a small garden filled with vividly colored flowers.

"It really is pretty," Ichigo murmured.

"Not as pretty as you are, King." Shiro purred.

Ichigo snorted. "How corny."

"Aww, c'mon Ichi-king, y'know ya loved it."

Ichigo looked thoughtful. "Well, I do have a soft spot for corny lines."

Shiro grinned, pulling Ichigo down in the middle of the flowerbed. "I wanna show ya somethin'."

Ichigo's chocolate eyes filled with curiosity.

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber black object. "This is Zangetsu."

Ichigo blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then burst into laughter.

"That's awfully rude, Ichigo. Laughin' at someone ya just been introduced to."

After a few seconds, Ichigo controlled himself. "I'm sorry," he said between breaths. "It's very nice to meet you Zangetsu." He was actually stunned that he managed to say it with a straight face.

"Zangetsu would like to get better acquainted with ya King." Shiro informed the orange haired male. "He even brought lube ta prepare ya with. Isn' he thoughtful?"

"How nice of him," Ichigo mumbled. "When does he want to get acquainted?"

"Well, y'see, he's got kinda a busy schedule. It needs ta happen now."

"That's perfect. It just so happens I'm free."

Before Ichigo had time to blink, Shiro had removed his pants and was squeezing lubricant onto his index and middle finger.

"Lie back and spread your legs," Shiro commanded.

Ichigo did as he was told, and the white haired male began to apply lube to his previously stretched entrance. As the substance began to heat, Ichigo felt a warm tingling sensation. He liked it.

Once Shiro was satisfied that the area was coated, he began to move Zangetsu into position. Slowly, he thrust the black dildo inside the boy.

"Shit," Ichigo spat through clenched teeth. No matter the amount of lube or preparation, Zangetsu still hurt.

"Jus' relax, King, it'll feel good in a second." Shiro soothed.

Ichigo did as he was told, and soon his body adjusted.

Without being told, Shiro began to thrust Zangetsu in and out. When the mound of black rubber hit Ichigo's prostate, the boy's toes curled and fingernails dug into the dirt. "Yes, right there," he moaned.

Shiro began to apply sharp jabs to Ichigo's prostate, free hand moving to his rigid length to give it fast jerks.

Ichigo felt himself rapidly approaching his climax. Teeth sank into his bottom lip as Shiro's mouth replaced the hand on his cock.

Shiro's tongue trailed the length of Ichigo's member. It ran up and down his sensitive sac, swept over balls and made its way back to the weeping head only to repeat the actions. All the while, Zangetsu was thrust in and out, deeper and deeper. Ichigo's moans of "Shiro," were uttered over and over until they seemed to form one never-ending word.

Ichigo's back arched, fingers tangling into powder-white hair as he gave up the fight against the waves of pleasure that threatened to swallow him up. He spewed his semen into Shiro's awaiting mouth. The albino greedily lapped it up.

The blush that graced Ichigo's features as Shiro's golden orbs appraised him made the albino cackle. "Ain't ya glad I introduced ya ta Zan?"

"Actually, yes I am. He is very good at what he does." Ichigo said as he pulled his pants up and let Shiro pull him from the ground.

"Trust me, King, I'm much better." Shiro assured him as they went back to join the rest of their class.

()()()

Ichigo managed to escape Biology without getting a lecture from Uryu. The black haired male was stopped by Chad just steps from where Ichigo emerged from the garden.

He was heading to detention when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're goin' brat?"

Ichigo spun, chocolate browns meeting electric blues. "To detention. Where you're supposed to accompany me."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you come with me?" Grimmjow asked.

When he used that purr how could Ichigo say no?

()

"Back to the roof?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow pulled him through the doors to the rooftop entrance.

"According to Shiro, you two had a lot of fun out here."

"Well, not a lot, but-."

"Ya didn' have fun Ichi-king?" Shiro asked in a mock pout.

"No, I did, it's just that-."

"We had more fun, didn't we Ichi-brat?" Grimmjow purred.

"We had fun too, but-."

"Wanna have even more fun?" Grimmjow and Shiro asked in unison, and Ichigo was faced with identical perverted grins.

"What did you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

()

When Ichigo agreed to have more fun with the Canadian half-brothers, he never thought he'd end up in this situation. He found himself handcuffed to the guardrail of the rooftop, courtesy of the handcuffs Shiro never left home without, wearing nothing but lacy black panties- which Grimmjow assured him were brand new- that the bluenette kept in his pocket in case he "found a little fun."

As hands began to explore his body, Ichigo began to squirm.

"Stay still, King." Shiro murmured.

"Yeah, brat, just relax and let us take care of you." Grimmjow purred.

That was easier said than done. Everywhere the boy's touched felt like it was on fire. Ichigo's skin was hypersensitive, probably due to the amount of times he had come today, and he craved more.

Shiro's lips fused with Ichigo's as Grimmjow swiftly removed the lacey panties. The blue haired male's experienced fingers began to coat him with lube while Shiro's tongue inspected his mouth. Ichigo began to lose himself in the haze of pleasure.

While his fingers roamed Ichigo's entrance, preparing the area, Grimmjow's teeth placed small bites to Ichigo's inner thigh. When he felt he had taken every precaution necessary, he slid up Ichigo's body and gained his brother's attention.

"Ready King?" Shiro asked with a smirk, liquid golden orbs darkening with lust.

"You'll like this, brat, we promise." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow, being the bigger of the two, was the first to ender him, Shiro following seconds after. No amount of preparation could've prepared Ichigo for the pain. He could've handled one, but not both. He strained against the handcuffs, body screaming to get away from the pain.

"Relax, brat," Grimmjow soothed in a purr. "I know it hurts, but it'll all be better soon."

Ichigo willed his body to relax, tension draining from muscles. Shiro and Grimmjow stayed perfectly still, allowing Ichigo to adjust. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo said "Move."

With Ichigo having uttered the magic word, Grimmjow and Shiro developed a rhythm. When Grimmjow would thrust in, Shiro would pull out. Ichigo's prostate received a double pounding, and he reveled in the pleasure.

"Shiro! Grimmjow! Oh, fuck yes!" Ichigo screamed, moan laced with ecstasy. He longed to dig his nails into the males' backs, draw and taste blood, but the handcuffs prohibited such things, and he cursed their existence.

"C'mon, Grimm, Shiro, unlock the handcuffs," Ichigo begged through a moan. "Don't you _want_ me to touch you?"

Shiro and Grimmjow shared a smirk as they continued to thrust into the boy. "Course we do, King." Shiro said.

"We just want you to suffer a little." Grimmjow added.

Any further attempt to beg for release from bondage was cut off as the duo quickened their pace, changing the angle of their thrusts. Ichigo's back arched as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

Shiro felt the coiling of heat in the pit of his stomach. With a few more thrusts that heat spread, consuming his body like a wildfire. Clamping pearly whites onto peach skin, he came, biting the boy hard enough to draw blood. The taste of Ichigo's blood dancing across his taste-buds was intoxicating. He pulled out, fusing his lips with Ichigo's once more as he waited for the teen to plunge into the sea of pleasure.

With Shiro gone, Grimmjow was able to thrust deeper into the strawberry. The heat that was beginning to swell within him was a welcome feeling. He longed to shoot his seed into the brat, longed to bring Ichigo over the edge with him.

Ichigo was so close. The sensation of Shiro coming within him had driven him to the point where he was teetering, almost ready to lose control over the river of cum he was holding in. Grimmjow made one final thrust, hitting his prostate dead-on, and Ichigo came, spilling his seed and shouting Grimmjow's name.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow shouted as he unleashed the cum he had been fighting to hold in ever since he had laid eyes on the orange haired youth.

When Grimmjow pulled out, he and Shiro took a moment to watch the blood and cum spill from the boy's opening. Using the black panties, Grimmjow attempted to wipe away the sticky substance that coated the boy's backside.

"Did we hurt ya, King?" Shiro asked.

"At first, but I got over it. I have a pretty high tolerance for pain." Ichigo told the duo.

"Oh really?" Grimmjow's electric blues filled with amusement.

"That'll come in handy." Shiro said before a coughing fit overcame him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Tch. Whenever he has really good sex, his immune system crashes." Grimmjow explained.

"Don't worry, Shiro, I'll take care of you." Ichigo said as if he were talking to a small child. "Grimmjow will too, right Grimm?"

"If I have to." Grimmjow grumbled.

"So the sex was good?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Best yet." Shiro assured.

"You're damn skippy," Grimmjow added.

"Well, then, we'll have to do it more often." Ichigo said.

"Course-." Shiro started before a sneeze cut him off.

"Come on you two; let's go get Shiro some soup." Ichigo commanded. Without any complaint, the trio finished cleaning themselves up, then headed off in search of dinner.

()()()

**The End!**


End file.
